Our Love Story
by muchgubler10257
Summary: Just a little story about our lovely Emily Prentiss and our beloved nerd Dr. Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Spencer's pov

It's been a bad few months at the BAU, starting with Prentiss' death and having to find someone to replace her. But today we had something to smile about, we caught Doyle, we caught the man who tortured and killed Emily.

We thought that it would be easy, but of course not he chose the hard way and tried to kill Morgan. That's when I stepped in and did something that I dreaded, something I've only had to do once before, I shot him.

After shooting someone I would assume I would feel bad, even depressed, but I didn't feel bad at all. Maybe it was because he took her away from me, from the team. Or maybe it was because I was madly in love with her…

But it's impossible not to love Emily, everything about her is amazing her laugh, her smile, the way she bites her lip when she's trying to concentrate, I could go on forever. It's still hard to believe she's gone…

"Spencer!" Hotch's stern voice taking me away from my thoughts,

"Yes sir?"

"I was just saying that the plane leaves for Quantico tomorrow morning" Hotch said ending the conversation.

Then, we were released. Great, I was stuck with my thoughts for the rest of the night.

Emily's pov

My team thinks I died, well everyone except JJ and Hotch. Will the team hate me for lying? Will they ever be able to forgive me? Or the most important question, will Spencer forgive me?

I know what some may say, I'm too old for him, but there's no limits to love right? I've tried to push my feelings away and say it was just a tiny crush, but tiny crushes don't last three years do they? It took me awhile to finally admit to myself that I, Emily Prentiss am in love with Dr. Spencer Reid.

I mean he's the perfect man. He may not have the biggest muscles like Morgan, but he doesn't need them, he has the most amazing smile, and that adorable habit of randomly stating statistics, and so much more…

What if I ruined every chance we had? There are so many thoughts running through my head right now, I feel like I may go insane at any moment. Then I hear my flight being announced. Thank God, maybe I can get some sleep, I don't know anything to get Spencer off my mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily's pov

Finally I arrive in Quantico, but now my nerves are going crazy, I'm getting more and more nervous by the second. Has JJ and Hotch tell the team? Or did they leave that to me? So I decided to call Hotch.

"Hotch" he answered

"Do you always answer the phone like that?" I let out a giggle.

"Prentiss, I'm glad you made it back, are you stopping by today or Monday?"

"On my way right now, did you tell the team?"

"Nope, I left that all to you. Well I'm going to get back to work see you soon." Hotch added ending the conversation.

In a matter of minutes I was there and in my old parking spot (which I now claim as mine again). I slowly approached the floor where the BAU was located my heart getting faster and faster. And then I was there, I could see them all gathered in the bullpen.

I took a deep breath and then went to see my family.

"Derek" Garcia whispered as she pointed towards me, which caught the others attention. I heard quite a few gasps of surprise and I tool that as my cue to say something.

"Hey guys" I say barely above a whisper, that's when Hotch stepped in.

"About six months ago I made a decision that greatly affected this team, as you know Emily was in critical condition, but they were able to stabilize her and when she was well enough we sent her to Paris to hide out."

"But we buried you Emily" Spencer said sadness clear in his voice.

God, it broke my heart to see him upset…

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Spencer's pov

There she was with that small smile that I loved so much. Then things started to rush in Emily isn't dead…

All my emotions were flooding in, I was excited but confused, amazed but disturbed, I didn't know what to do. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran out of the room, ignoring the weird looks I got.

Emily's pov

I'm guessing he didn't take it well. Just when I though everyone had processed it he ran out of the room. I didn't expect this to be so hard, but it's breaking my heart.

So, I do the only thing that feels right, I go after him. I see him sitting at his desk with his head down.

"Spencer" I whispered.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, trust me I did but I wasn't aloud."

"I thought you were dead Emily, do you know how hard it is to think the person you're in love with is dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spencer's pov

"I thought you were dead Emily, do you know how hard it is to think that the person you're in love with is dead?"

Oh no, I did it, it just slipped out she's going to hate me now.

"Wh..what?" she asked in a stutter.

There was her rejection, nice going Spencer!

"Just forget I said it, it's not like you feel the same way any ways."

"What if I don't want to forget? What if I do feel the same way?"

There's no way I just heard that. She can't feel the same way. Nobody's ever going to fall in love with a nerd like me.

"You can't, someone as beautiful and perfect as you could never fall for some stupid nerd like me…"

"Can we talk about this tonight, after work? You can come to my apartment?"

"Sure, I'll be there around six?"

"Sounds good, and by the way you're not a stupid nerd you're an adorable one." Emily ended the conversation with a smile.

Penelope's pov

Emily is alive, this is crazy, but crazy good. Then, pretty boy ran out of the room… my babies are so in love! I just hope they admit it soon so they can live happily ever after, and have some baby geniuses I can spoil!

"Hey Babygirl" Morgan greeted

"Hey Hotstuff"

"What's going on in that pretty little head?"

"Just our brunette beauty and pretty boy, they are so in love they're so obvious when will they just admit it?"

"Sooner or later just give it some time."

Emily's pov

The rest of the day went by fairly quick and now I'm waiting for Reid. Hopefully I can make him realize that I really do love him, I hate that he thinks he's stupid and that no one could love him.

I hear a faint knock on the door. Oh God, what was I going to say? What was he going to say? What if he doesn't want to pursue a relationship? I had so many questions, but I pushed them away and answered the door…

And there he was the gorgeous Dr. Reid, he'd changed into more casual clothes, a white t-shirt and jeans but he still looked breathtaking.

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Em" I smile at the nickname.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, that sounds good"

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back"

Spencer's pov

I'm in Emily's living room and I swear if my heart were beating any faster it would explode. As I sat on the couch I tried to figure out how to put my feeling into words without sounding like a complete moron. I wanted to start a relationship with her more than anything and show the world that I love this woman, but what does she want?

I'm so caught up in thinking the worst I didn't notice Emily had sit down beside me.

"Spence, really like you… no change that I love you and I need to know exactly how you feel…"

"I'm in love with you too Emily, you're perfect and I'll understand if you don't want to pursue a relationship, but if you're willing to give me chance I'm willing to be the man in your life, the one that gets to wake up beside you every morning. I see a future with us marriage maybe even kids, I know that I sound crazy, but you're the only woman I have eyes for…"

"I would love to be with you Spencer I just hope one day you can forgive me for all that I've put you through."

"I've already forgiven you"

I don't know what possessed me, but all I know is that I leaned in for a kiss. Looking into her eyes and seeing nothing but love, something I've waited so long to see, and then our lips met for a sweet kiss. At this moment everything felt right, like all the darkness in our lives faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Spencer's pov

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Things were great, Emily was now officially mine. Now the team and I are getting ready for Emily's welcome back party.

Emily and I decided that we would wait to tell the team, so they could just get used to having Emily back first.

I hear my phone ringing and knowing it's going to be Emily I pick up.

"Hello"

"Hello, my beautiful nerd!"

"Ha, what's up?"

"Ah, sitting here waiting to meet you guys"

"I can't wait to see you baby"

"That feeling is very mutual"

"See you at six then?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright I love you!"

"I love you too"

Emily's pov

Everything was going perfect! Spencer and I are finally together, and he's already treating me like a princess. Now I'm just waiting to meet the team for drinks, so we can catch up . I don't know how long we're gonna be able to hide our relationship when every time I look at him I blush and smile like a teenage girl.

Around 5:45 p.m. I decide to leave the house and head to the bar where I'm meeting the team. I'm starting to get butterflies, not only because Reid's gonna be there but because I'm finally with my family again. I missed hearing Penelope's bubbly comments, JJ's wonderful friendship, Derek's protective personality, Dave's sarcasm, and Hotch's seriousness. Tonight I intend to mend all those friendships.

"WELCOME BACK!" the team shouted as she approached the table.

"Wow guys thanks I wasn't expecting this"

"Well you didn't think we were just going to sit around and do nothing now did you Gumdrop? Garcia asked.

"I guess not" I giggled

As the night went on everything was going back to normal, at least as normal as it can get. Now I just wanted to show my love for Spencer to everyone, but I didn't want to rush Spencer.

Spencer's pov

God, she looks so beautiful tonight, but that's nothing new she always looks beautiful. It's great to see her laughing and joking with the team. I guess I was staring at her too long because I saw her blush and then I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Emily that's weird…

Em: Hey babe, I can't stand this a minute longer can we tell them?

Me: Of course baby, I would do anything to make you happy (:

Em: (:

Hotch's pov

Everything is great for our team, Emily's back, Spencer's happy again. I don't know what they think their hiding, they work in a profiling unit, yet it doesn't even take a profiler to know that they're in love.

I think they feel like they are going to be in trouble when in all reality the fraternization rules have been gone for months. Maybe I should tell them? Or maybe I should just let them tell us when they're ready.

Emily's pov

"Hey I need to get my purse out of the car I'll be right back"

"I'll walk you out? Reid offered.

"Sounds great!"

Then, we walk outside, his hand interlacing with mine. When we approach the car I opened the door and bent down to get my purse. I turn around and he's right there, looking at me with those beautiful eyes that reflect love. He leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met I felt that familiar spark that I would never get tired of.

"God, Em are you trying to kill me? I don't think I'll ever get used to how amazing you are"

I blushed and reached up to kiss him again.

"We better get back in there before they come out here and catch us making like a couple of love crazy teenagers"

"That would be a good idea"

"Well l think we should go tell them" I say.

And with that we shared one more sweet kiss and went inside.

"What took so long?" Garcia asked with a smirk.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know" I say with a wink.

Spencer's pov

"Guys Emily and I have to tell you something…"

"Here it comes" Garcia whispered to Derek

"Emily and I are together" I say scooting closer to the blushing woman beside me.

"Whoop there it is!" Garcia practically screamed

"Congrats guys, I'm happy for you." Hotch said with one of those very rare smiles.

Then, everything kinda got quiet at the table, and Emily grabbed my hand.

"Let's go dance"

Before I could protest Emily was already pulling me to the dance floor. She giggled as she pulled me close wrapping her arms around my neck. I follow her lead and place my hands on her waist as the next song starts…

_I could stay awake just to hear you're breathing_

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping_

_While you're faraway and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever…_

We sway to the music looking into each other's eyes, I feel like I could get lost in her forever.

_Every moment with you is a moment I treasure…_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I whisper the lyrics in her ear causing her to giggle. Something I would never grow tired of hearing.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, and ever…_

"I know we just got together Em, but I just want to let you know that you are my one and only and my life right now has been the best it'd been in a very, very long time."

"God, I love you Spence and I can't wait to see what our future holds."

_I don't wanna close my eyes I_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Emily's POV

Today makes a month that me and Spence have been together. And I have to say this has literally been the best month of my life. It was a little rough towards the beginning, but only because our team was basically under a microscope to make sure we could be professional at work and of course, we are. We actually moved in together so I get to wake up to his beautiful smile every morning, which is one of the most precious sights in the world. It's crazy how much love can change someone so much, I'm someone that I never thought I would be, but I always wished i could be.

Now, I have to get up from the comfort of my warm bed to get ready for work. I try to be quiet so that I don't wake Spence up he looks so peaceful. As I'm walking to the bathroom I hear him wake up with that cute little yawn. I don't think anything that man does is unattractive.

"Good morning beautiful" he greets me with a sweet kiss.

"Good morning to you too"

"I don't wanna go to work Em, cant we just call in sick and cuddle all day?"

"I would love that more than anything, but we already have a case, honey"

"Stupid serial killers…" I hear him mumble as he walks away and I can't help the small laugh that escaped my lips he's just so adorable.

Two hours later and we're pulling into the FBI's parking garage. Hand in hand we walk to the elevator to get to the BAU's floor. The thought of going to catch a serial killer, on a Friday didn't sound to appealing at the moment, knowing we won't be done before the weekend is over. Spencer and I actually had plans we were gonna go to Vegas for the weekend to visit his mother, whom I've only met once before. I guess those plans are officially canceled now, but what can you do?

We go straight to the bullpen, not even stopping for coffee knowing that the faster we brief the faster we can catch the unsub. Once, everyone is here Penelope pulls up the pictures of four young women and before Garcia gave us any information everyone just kinda looked at me. All four of the victims had brown hair and brown eyes, they looked just like me… This is just great, not only are we catching a crazy sadistic serial killer, we are catching a serial killer whose victims could very well be my twins. So, I try to ignore all the obvious stares and decide to break the silence.

"How were they killed?"

"Well, it looks like they were tortured, sexually assaulted, and then stabbed multiple times" Garcia informed us.

"We need to hit the ground running on this one, wheels up in thirty" Hotch ordered and then every one filtered out leaving only me and Spencer.

"Em… I can't lose you…"

"Hey, none of that I'm right here forever and always okay? No unsub is gonna take me away from you that easily" I say with a reassuring smile.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too spence"

Spencers POV

How do things go down hill so fast? Our day was perfectly normal until Garcia pulled up those four girls pictures, and then I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. Now, we're on the jet, all seven of us, even Garcia had to come along. Lets just hope we find this freak before he takes the one thing that means the most to me…Emily.

"Hey pretty boy, what's on the geniouses mind?" morgan asks as he sits down beside me.

"Just worried what if something happens morgan, I don't know what I would do, she's all I've ever wanted in a woman, all I've ever needed in a woman and I'm not ready to lose that I never will be, but with this job we're always at risk."

"Hey man, look around you, you've got seven of the most protective people on this earth, nothing is gonna happen, okay?"

"Okay."

They hadn't even been there five minutes before they found another body was found behind a local grocery store. That's five bodies in five days, that means a victim a day. So, we only have a day until the next kill…great.

UNSUBS POV

I heard the FBI was in town, that's cute they think they can stop me. I've decided I would go back to the body to see what these so called "Profilers" could do. It may also give me a chance to find the next victim.

Once I got there I laid my eyes on a woman I knew I had to have. She had long brown hair, and deep brown eyes she looked exactly like Judith, the backstabbing woman who cheated on me and got my children taken away from me. And since I can't exactly go after the reflection of my desire just yet, this woman will have to take the punishment. I just have to get her away from her fellow agents, which could be a difficult task, but then an idea formed in my head.

"Excuse me agent?" I ask politely and she turns to look at me, those dark, evil eyes staring into my soul.

"How may I help you?"

"I have some information on the killer"

"Okay, let's go some were else a little less hectic." She says leading me to the other side of the building, where no one can see us.

"What do you know?"

"Well, I know he wants you…" and with that I knocked her out and dragged her to my car.

Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be, kidnapping a federal agent, dang, I'm good.

SPENCERS POV

We get done looking over the body finding the same thing that the officers found with the other four. We're about to leave when I notice that Emily isn't here, I don't see her anywhere, oh god, this isn't happening.

"HOTCH!" I yell frantically.

"Yes, what is it Reid?"

"Emily is missing" I tell him panic clear in my voice.

"Reid, are you sure?"

"Yes, Hotch she's not here." I say pulling out my phone dialing Garcia's number.

"Garcia! Track Emily's cell phone, see where she's out."

"Pretty boy, please tell me he doesn't have her…" She replies tracking the cell phone.

"Yes, Garcia I'm afraid he does…"

"Hey, we will find her, Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Garcia."

Thirty minutes later and we were back at the station trying to get as much information as possible, but we were getting nowhere. We didn't know what to do, where to look next, just when we started losing the hope that we would find a lead Garcia called.

"Hello my beautiful little crime fighters, I come with some good news, along with some bad."

"What is it Babygirl?"

"Well, I found our brunette beauties phone, but the thing is it's located on a womans property and well you see this woman just happens to be a ninety- five year old woman. So, I did my thing to find out if she maybe had some children that could use her property, but it looks like her only son died in a bad car accident about four years ago."

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out though, so let's get going we have a friend to save." Hotch ordered.

In less than twenty minutes we were there and the property was huge. There was a barn off in the distance it looked like there may have been a few animals surrounding it. Surely a woman at this age doesn't manage all this, maybe she had someone that worked for her and they took the opportunity to use the space to torture these innocent women. When we approached the door a tall, muscular man answers.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm with the FBI, is Darla Brooks here?"

"She's taking a nap right now, is there something I can help you with?"

"We have a search warrant, I'm gonna need everyone to stay in the house until we are done."

"Yes, sir." The man said, but didn't look to happy.

With that we split into two groups and went to our assigned area. My group got the barn, and nothing really looked out of place, well that is until they got to the loft. Emily's cellphone was just hanging out in the hay. Okay, this is good, it means she's here somewhere. All the hope of finding her is slowly flooding back in.

{EMILY'S POV}

I wake up with a sharp pain surging through my head, what happened to me? Then, I become aware of my surroundings, I'm in a cellar, that I'm guessing doesn't have power since there are candles scattered everywhere. Oh god, he has me, the panic is starting to set in, how did this happen? My teams gonna find me before it's too late right?

I try to find a way out, but I see nothing. So, I do what everyone does when they're in a situation like this I scream for help…

"HELP! Someone help!" nothing happens.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" then I hear footsteps.

Oh god, please don't let that be him, I want to hope that it's my team, but I don't think it is well that is depending on how long I have been in this place. They have to find me though, I need to see Reid I know he's probably blaming himself right about now. And I definitely can't die, not like this my life has just started getting good this sick freak can't take it from me.

{SPENCER'S POV}

Once we found her cellphone we knew she had to be here, or at least that's what we hoped. We were almost done when I heard a very familiar voice yell for help.

"Morgan! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That yell"

About that time I heard it again, but louder and this time Morgan heard it too.

"She's in here somewhere, it sounds like it's coming from below us."

"Well, there must be a cellar, now we just have to find the entrance.

Nothing looked out of place, no handles sticking up out of the ground, it was like this cellar didn't even exist, like it was some creation of our imaginations. They knew it had to be under the hay, but that wouldn't be easy to find, seeing as how everything is covered in hay, but right about then Morgan tripped on something, on a rope. They pulled on the rope, and it revealed the entrance to below.

They went in with their guns up. It was dark and the smell of must immediately hit their noses. They noticed what looked like a lifeless body, it had to be her. I ran towards her and she was pale, well more pale than she usually is, and she looked like someone who had just given up. But she was alove and that was all that mattered in this moment.

"Em…"

"Spence, you found me…I knew you would"

"Of course, let's get you out of here…"


	6. Chapter 6

NOTES: Hey guys(: sorry I my updates have been a little crazy:/ I've had a lot going on. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! If you can't tell this is my first attempt at a FF so I'm so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

Chapter 6

{SPENCER'S POV}

Once we got her out we immediately got her to the medics, they checked her and said she'd be okay, maybe a few headaches from were she was knocked out, but nothing serious seeing as how we got to her before the torture started. Now, that meant we just needed to take down the unsub and they had a good idea of who it was. So, we took the man, his name still unknown, to the station to see what we could get out of him.

Meanwhile, Penelope was trying to figure out who this mystery man was and this wasn't a very easy task, because all she had was a picture of him. But of course she did her thing and found out who this guy was.

"His name is Jonathan Smith, he's 35 and recently divorced and it looks like cheating was the cause of the divorce. He also recently lost all contact with his children, it looks like he tried to get violent with their mother, so they were taken away."

"Well, we found his reason he was "punishing" these women because of something his wife did, let me guess they all had brown hair, brown eyes? I guessed.

"You are correct, Mr. Genius."

"Now I just have to identify him and we can go home right?" Emily asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah" Hotch said walking off.

They all followed him to the interrogation room and she immediately nodded and ran out of the room. I followed her and saw her slide down the concrete and she just broke down.

"Hey baby, talk to me what are you thinking about?"

"I could have been taken away from you…" she said between sobs.

"Hey, I'm right here, you're safe and nothing is ever take us away from each other, okay?" "Yeah, it's just that I love you so much Spencer?"

"And I love you too"

After we arrested Smith we boarded the jet and took off, this case was emotional on everyone and it really sucked. But, we all had each other at the end of the day and that's all that mattered, because together we could get through this, or anything.

* * *

NOTES: Sorry this is such a short chapter I had to write it in a hurry. Anyways, I'm writing a JJ/Emily short love story would you guys read it?


End file.
